I Miss You
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: Distance hurts. A set of drabbles for several bots.
1. Optimus

_Just a drabble. Lyrics belong to Incubus. R&R please._

* * *

**_To see you when I wake up_**

**_Is a gift I didn't think could be real_**

**_To know that you feel the same_**

**_As I do, is a Three-fold utopian dream_**

**_You do something to me_**

**_That I can't explain_**

**_So would I be out of line_**

**_If I said I miss you_**

"I miss you," she whispers into the phone, holding it tight against her ear.

There is a pause as someone speaks in the background and then she hears his voice, a warmth spreading through her like water. "I miss you too..."

Her lips twitch into a nervous smile even though he isn't there, even though he isn't in front of her where he belongs, and she brushes her fingertips against the wall. "When will you be home?"

"When we finish with this assignment in Shanghei, I am trying to wrap it up as quickly as possible."

"Don't hurry for me."

He chuckles and she smiles wide, ducking out of her mothers way when she hurries through with her niece at her heels. "How is Sam?"

She chuckles, hearing aforementioned mans whining from the living room. "Tired, the kids have been crawling all over him."

"Isn't that what your offspring do when they are yours?"

"They do it even when they're not yours," she mutters, thoughts tugging at her brain.

A moment of ailence passes between them. "Is there something wrong Suzie?"

She breaks out of her trance and blinks, her cheeks flushing with color. "N-No, there's nothing wrong...it's just nice to hear your voice after so long."

He chuckles and it warms her up as always. "You have grown bolder with your words."

"Blame Makaila."

"I will have to thank her when I return home."

Another moment passes. "You have to go don't you?"

He sighs. "Unfortunately."

She shuffles uncomfortably, wanting to whine, a lump forming in her throat. She wants to cry, she wants him back, but it doesn't matter what she wants. He has duties now. "Alright...call me whenever you can. It's not an order either, if you can't you can't...I understand completely."

"I will call...I promise."

She shuffles again. "I...I love you Optimus."

He doesn't say anything for a long time, and Suzie is afraid she scared him off, but then he speaks, a smile obvious in his voice. "I love you too, Suzie."

_**I see your picture**_

_**I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine**_

_**You have only been gone ten days**_

_**But already I'm wasting away**_

_**I know I'll see you again**_

_**Whether far or soon**_

_**But I need you to know **_

_**That I care**_

_**And I miss you**_


	2. Ironhide

_Drabble for Ironhide. Lyrics belong to Angus and Julia Stone._

* * *

**_If we never found this love_**

**_If we never took that road_**

**_If we hadn't had the heart_**

**_We wouldn't have this home_**

Bee and Sideswipe snickered from one corner of the hangar, Optimus keeping an amused expression as he listened to the human fems nagging. Ironhude glared at all of them. It wasn't funny.

"Come on Emily...can't you just call?" he groaned, rubbing his metal face.

Her eyes narrowed through the monitor, a long black strand of hair falling over the bridge of her nose. "No, because I wanted to embarrass you."

He almost glared at her, but that was a death wish. "Why?"

Her voice dropped, as if she didn't want anyone to hear, as if she was embarrassed or shy, but that was impossible for his little fem. "You left without saying goodbye Hide...you hurt my feelings."

Ironhide stuttered a little, ttying to find the right words without embarrassing himself further. "Emily I am sorry, I told you we were leaving the night before."

Her eyes narrowed. "It's your ass when you get home."

He stuttered again. "W-Well..."

She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Well what?"

If he could blush, he would be bright red and he rubbed the back of his neck, the sound of metal scraping against mrtal almost hurting Emily's ears."What if I say it?"

Her lips twitched and she nodded, hair flying this way and that. "Do it! In front of everyone!"

Ironhide noted the sound of a certain fems voice behind him and looked over his shoulder, seeing Suzie sitting in a folding chair beside Optimus, who was seated against the ground, leaning against the wall of the hangar with his knees pointed at the ceiling. Her eyes looked up at their leader with a weird warmth and innocence Ironhide recognized from the fem that was currently waiting fir his words. Now he had to say IT.

He sighed and looked back to the monitor, seeing her narrow face glowing with anticipation, and he almost smiled, but he was still pouting because of the two immature bots still snickering in the corner. "I..." he took a deep breath. "I love you Emily."

She bounced a little and Ironhide hissed at the snickers behind him. "I'll be waiting for you Hide, come home soon ok?"

He did smile then, wishing he could be at his fems side. "Ok..."

_**In this world**_

_**The heart beats slow**_

_**In my arms**_

_**Let's share the cold**_

_**In my eyes**_

_**You're all I've known**_

_**Darling let's go home**_


	3. IMPORTANT

_**I swore I wasn't going to post up a lone Authors Note chapter but this is more important than anything.**_

_**SOPA (Stop Online Piracy Acts) is looking to ban any fan based information on the internet. Deviantart, FanFiction, Wattpad, fan made videos – EVERYTHING – is going to be wiped clean. If you are a part of these communities you can be potentially fined or even sent to PRISON for using copyrighted material in your stories or art (meaning everything, seeing as the characters in our stories are copyrighted by their respected companies).**_

_**This isn't just for the U.S., this is for the entire world. In order to sign this petition it's not very hard. You must create an account though, but that is still not hard. Please guys, you have to help us, and you since you all enjoy these stories as much as we do.**_

_**FanFiction boosted my confidence because of all of this praise I received and I am on my way to actually publishing my own book! Don't let them take away this precious activity for any of us and SIGN THIS PETITION. All you have to do is click a button.**_

_**If the link I give does not work go to **_u/2341566/RaisingHeartExelion, _**the official link is in her profile and I will be adding it to my profile as well.**_

_**LINK: **_ .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

_**PLEASE HELP US SAVE FANFICTION! RISE UP! PLEASE POST THIS WHERE YOU CAN, IT MEANS THE WORLD.**_


End file.
